


For a genius, Tony Stark is an idiot

by Sorcha_8



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_8/pseuds/Sorcha_8
Summary: Everything was going well until Steve realised he was in love with Tony





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was going well until the day Steve realised he was in love with Tony Stark. It was a normal afternoon and they were discussing team training issues when Tony happened to say "It's such a pity you are not a woman"  
Even for Tony that was a pretty random statement so Steve had to pause and query what Tony meant by that.  
"Well,it's just that if you were a woman I'd marry you in a heartbeat. Actually strike that,we would actually be married by now. I mean look at us, you seem to understand me like no-one has ever gotten me before and with our experience with the team we would make the best parents!"  
"But I thought we could get married now" replied Steve "Oh yeah legally there is no issue with us getting married but unfortunately since we are not gay that's not an option" and with that Tony went back to talking about the team rota.  
Steve automatically nodded at the appropriate places but his heart wasn't in it.After all,it's not every day do you realise you are madly in love with some one at the same time that they unknowingly reject you.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve did what any heartbroken super soldier would do on finding out that the man he loved didn't love him back.He went to his room, had a (manly) cry and then decided to talk it though with the kindest person he knew.

"Jarvis, I don't want to put you in a bad position but would it be possible to talk to you about something and for you to keep it from Tony?" asked Steve. Jarvis seemed to take a minute to think this over before replying "As long as it's nothing that could harm Sir there is no issue with that Captain".Steve automatically smiled up at the ceiling in relief(no matter how many times Tony told him Jarvis didn't live in the ceiling Steve couldn't help himself).  
"Thanks Jarvis, it's just I have realised something and I don't know how to feel about it, I don't know if it's right or wrong but it's so overwhelming and I don't know what to do" "Captain, start from the beginning and we can work this out"  
"Ok,that's good advise.I thought Peggy was the one for me but now looking back... I loved her,but as an amazing woman who I wanted to be part of her life.I could see she was beautiful and talented and strong but I was attracted to her as a person,or as an ideal but not actually with her.I was in love with this fantasy. I don't mean to take away from her but she wasn't meant for me" Steve looked down at his hands that were clenched up in frustration and took a moment to steady himself. "Since I woke up I never thought there would be anyone for me.I'm a soldier and Jarvis I've made decisions that haunt me. I couldn't see a person who could ever love me after all the things I've done."  
"Captain,you've always tried to do the right thing".

"But even by doing the right thing people have been hurt. I have to accept that and it's my burden to face. It's just now I realise that in the last few years I've been happy and that happiness comes from Tony. It's been so long since I've had genuine happiness and love in my life that I couldn't recognise it for what it was. I thought Tony was my friend,maybe my best friend but he's not"

"What is he Captain?" queried Jarvis. "He's, well, he's my Tony. I love him, I've just realised I love him"  
"Captain,if I may say love is a good thing" Steve smiled up at Jarvis "Jarvis,firstly how many times do I have to tell you to call me Steve and secondly you are right love is a good thing, but Tony doesn't love me and he will never see me like that.The last thing I would ever want to do is to hurt him or to lose our friendship. I just need to accept I love him but he will never love me back. I need sometime to think about this and maybe just be by myself"  
"Actually Captain you have never had time to deal with everything you have gone through.Maybe a break would be good for you and you can come back to us refreshed"

"Jarvis,would it be possible to get away without anyone knowing where I went?The team is great but I know if they thought I was hurting they would all want to help me and I just need some time alone."

"Leave it to me Steve,I'll organise everything and I have the prefect idea for a trip you will love"


	3. Chapter 3

Tony woke up after a two day engineering binge and immediately knew something was wrong. It was the feeling you get when you know you have forgotten something and whatever it is,you know it's bad. However, he couldn't figure out what was the issue. The Avengers alarm wasn't blarring,there was no one pointing a gun at him and there was nothing on the news about a new Hammer tech development.

He dragged himself out of bed to have a shower and noted that everything important was accounted for (two hands,two legs, one little Tony and his trademark goatee). As he washed his hair he cast his mind over the last few days and couldn't think of anything that could be of concern. He had spent the last two days working on his armour,exchanging ideas with Bruce and avoiding 99% of his paperwork. All in all it had been ideal.  
"Jarvis,are there any reminders for today?any invasions or portals over the city I should know about?"

"No Sir, the only event on your diary is an Avengers team lunch in half an hour and I have checked with Mr Richards and there are no portals or alien armies to worry about"  
"Thanks Jarvis, is there anything else I should know about?I'm not on the front page or trending online?" queried Tony. "No more than usual Sir". Tony dried off and quickly got dressed before making his way down to the common floor kitchen to join the others for lunch.  
Everyone was there bar Steve but at this time of the day Steve was normally at the gym so that didn't concern Tony. However it seemed he has missed something as the rest of the team were in the middle of a heated discussion when he entered the room and they barely paused to acknowledge him.  
"Jarvis,why can't you tell us where Steve is?he never goes to the shop without telling one of us I cannot see him going on holidays without letting us us know!"asked Natasha with a uncharacteristic look of worry on her face.  
"I can assure you Ms.Romanoff that Steve is safe and well, he just decided he needed some time by himself but please know that I am following his movements constantly and will inform you immediately if he needs you" replied Jarvis.  
Natasha,Clint,Bruce and Thor immediately looked more relieved at the thought of Jarvis watching over Steve. Tony, why Tony on the other hand looked like Thor has just hit him with Mjolnir.  
That was it.That was the disturbance.Steve. Normally Steve would call down to Tony when he was in an engineering binge, he would bring him food and ask him about what he was working on. But in the two days he was holed up in his basement, Tony had not seen Steve and with a jolt he realised that's why he felt so bad and so wrong.  
Tony hadn't spend such a long time apart from Steve since they defrosted him and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.  
why would Steve go away without him?why would Steve want to be away from him?  
"Jarvis,what is happening?Where is Steve?"demanded Tony. Jarvis hesitated for a moment before replying "I'm sorry Sir I am not at liberty to say but please know this is important to him"  
"What could be more important for Steve than us" wondered Tony out loud.  
"Maybe ol' Cap has got himself a girlfriend "joked Clint.  
In the immediate and shocked silence that greeted that Tony didn't notice that Natasha and Bruce automatically turned to him to make sure he was okay. Tony was not okay.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Uffizi Gallery Steve was lost in all the beautiful artwork and he had to give Jervis credit as a tour of European galleries was what he needed to get his mind off Tony. Or it should have, if he didn't spend all his time thinking about Tony or stopping himself ringing Tony. He sighed sadly and vowed to spend his time in Florence catching up with his artwork and trying to distract himself from thoughts of Tony. He had realised over the last few days that this was the first opportunity since he was unfrozen that he had time to himself and that he enjoyed walking around in anonymity.  
Well, he should have been anonymous but he noticed that people had been following him. He was concentrating on sketching a quick drawing of a statue when he heard the telltale sound of a camera phone. He looked around to see a teenage boy lower his phone blushing at being caught.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were taking photos of the statue!" said Steve with a smile.  
He has hoped to reassure the teenager but if anything it made the situation worse as the younger man blush deepened and he tried to stammer a reply.  
"Hey, are you okay? Do you need some fresh air or water?" asked Steve. " Don't worry about Ben, I'll take it from here" replied a practical looking woman who came over to deal with the situation.  
"Come on Ben, remember we are here to focus on the artwork" she said as she led the teenager away.  
" I think I'm in love, he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen" declared Ben as they walked away. Steves eyebrows shot up in surprise and now it was his turn to blush. Unfortunately, a blush made Steve look more handsome and the now lovestruck Ben caught a glimpse of it.  
(" I'm ruined for life!when will I met anyone better looking than him!")  
This was all a revelation for Steve, he had always that if anyone liked him it would be because of his role as Captain America but apparently he had admirers(way too young admirers but still) as Steve Rogers.  
It gave him something to think about but the only person he would ever think about being with was sadly out of Steves league.  
With this thought Steve went back to making his way around the Gallery hoping that the genius of Michelangelo would be balm to his tender heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was bored and he didn't like it. Tony was never bored and it didn't suit him. With his money,friends and intelligence Tony never had any reason to be bored. Normally he would in the engineering zone, or driving one of his cars around the city or doing something epic with one of his friends (sudden desire that he gets genuine Italian?!no problem!Tony and Bruce could take his private jet to Rome. Watching the Winter Olympics and Thor mentions he would like to try skiing, why nothing that a trip to his lodge in Aspen cannot solve).  
However it was Tuesday evening and he had nothing to do. Since Capiscle had entered his life every Tuesday evening was their time. At first it was showing him films or going for walks to get used to the city again but after a while it developed into playing basketball and then dinner in whatever spot looked promising. Tony was really missing their weekly bro-dates and this was only week two of Steves unexpected holiday.  
Tony threw the ceiling a filthy look at the thought of Steve being away and asked "Jarvis, where is Steve now?who is he with?"   
If AI's could sigh Jarvis would have. "As I have told you before Sir I will not be disclosing Captain Rogers location. " Tony pouted at that." However, if it puts your mind at ease the young man who is currently with the Captain is not affiliated with any dubious organisation, is unaware of Captain Rogers identity and is only interested in his physical appearance"  
"What.... sorry what?"  
" Sir, you might not have noticed this but Captain Rogers is a handsome man and there are people who appreciate it"  
"What"  
"Even super villains try to kidnap Captain Rogers more than any of the rest of the Avengers ....there is a student in MIT doing a thesis on the subject and it's really fascinating when you review the math"  
"Jarvis, super villains are always trying to extract the serum from Steve that's why they are trying to kidnap him!"  
"With due respect Sir that's the excuse they give, they can hardly say they are attracted to his azure eyes or kind smile and want him to stay with them in their fortress "  
"What the hell is going on Jarvis?!what is happening right now? "  
"Sir, Captain Rogers is special.He's a kind good man who has and I quote 'a banging body'"  
"The Red Skull is hardly interested in Steve because of his looks!" "You are correct Sir" admitted Jarvis " but what about the last two times Crossbones tried to kidnap the Captain, you even said yourself how strange it was"  
Tony thought back to how a few weeks ago stupid Crossbones ruined one of their lunches by showing up and trying to kidnap Steve. "That guy is really obsessed with Steve"  
"Some men cannot take no for an answer"   
"Again... what the hell Jarvis?!"  
"Before he became Crossbones Mr Rumlow asked Captain Rogers out on a date which he declined"  
"Oh, because Steves not gay,right"  
"No, he turned him down because Mr Rumlow was rude to the canteen staff at Shield and Captain Rogers didn't like that"  
"Are you saying Steve Rogers is gay?"  
"I'm saying the Captain is a good man who appreiates kindness in others and has never likes bullies"  
"HOLY SHIT! Steve is totally gay" "Sir,if I may...."  
"Jarvis, I'm going out, let the rest of the team know"  
"And where should I tell them you are gone to?" " I have to go see Rhodey, I'll be a while" and with that Tony jumped into a car and sped off


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately(and rudely in Tonys opinion) Rhodey was at a fundraiser for the V.A. when he went looking for him.  
Tony didn't bother to check if they had a ticket for him or not, he knew that the organisers would always find space for a generous billionaire and strolled right in.  
Sadly, he didn't think of checking who else was there and walked straight into Justin Hammer(ughh) and Victor Von Doom (diplomatic immunity be damned that guy was a dick).  
Justin was in the middle of explaining to Von Doom about the advances he was making in robatics when a clearly dubious looking Victor called over to Tony.  
" Dr Stark"(dick or not at least Von Doom recognised Tony's numberous PHDs) " how good of you to join us, Justin here was just explaining to me about the exciting progress he is making with robatics"  
It was always hard to tell what Doom was thinking behind his mask but Tony was sure that Victor was making fun of Justin which was something he could get 100% behind.  
Before he could start destroying Justin Victor added " But wait, I thought today was Tuesday?I must have got mixed up"  
"No it's Tuesday alright" confirmed Justin.  
"But Tones what are you doing here? Is Captain Rogers showing up later?"  
"No, Steve is away if you must know" replied Tony.  
Doom and Justin exchanged confused looks. "But its Tuesday, that's always your date night, did you upset Steve?" Asked Justin.  
"Not that it's any of your business but Steve and I aren't attached at the hip, and we are not dating we just have set times every week that we go out and have dinner or go to the movies"  
With that Dooms and Justin's expressions went from confused to pitying and Tony realised he had hit a new low when Justin Hammer pitied him.  
Thankfully just as things were really getting painfully awkward Rhodey noticed Tony and came over to talk to him.  
"Tony,thanks so much for joining us, I know the V.A. really appreciates your support" he then looked around him in confusion " But where's Steve, is he joining us later?"  
Tony elected to ignore the 'I told you so' looks that Doom and Justin shot each other and dragged Rhodey off for a private talk.


	7. Chapter 7

When Tony was satisfied that no one was listening (such as I don’t know the dictator leader of an enslaved country who also happened to be a huge gossip ....Tony had a quick look around and was satisfied that Doom was busy debating whether to try the shrimp or not) he leaned in and whispered to Rhodey  
“Steve’s gone, I don’t like it and everyone is pitying me and I don’t know why!”  
“What?Steve’s gone?oh I’m so sorry Tony”replied Rhodey.  
“There!!that’s what I’m talking about!!why is everyone so sorry for me that Steve is gone?!its not like we are joined at the hip or anything!Steve can take a holiday if he wants!”

Rhodey looked at his clueless friend and sighed.Okay, he had to be to the one to break it to Tony.  
“Tony, it’s Tuesday evening what do you normally do on a Tuesday evening?”  
“One on one basketball with Steve” replied Tony without having to think.  
“Okay,what do you do on a Wednesday evening?”  
“Cinema and then dinner with Steve”  
“Thurs evening?”  
“Oh on thurs it’s pizzas night then go to a gallery and then ice cream with Steve”  
“Fri?”  
“Well Friday it’s always the team movie night”  
“And who do you sit beside”  
Tony quietly and thoughtfully replied “Steve”.  
“Tony, I don’t know how to tell you this but you have been dating Steve for years.....and he is your most successful relationship”  
“But Rhodey I’m not gay!”   
“I never said you were gay, but maybe your bi. Have a think about it Tones but have you never thought of Steve in that way?”  
“I mean it’s Steve,you would have to be blind not to notice how handsome he is. And even then Matt was just asking me a few weeks ago was Steve single. I mean it’s not only his looks but he is kind, he’s always going out of his way to help people , he can speak French,have you ever heard him speak French?!he sounds so good!he literally helps little old ladies Rhodey and then they are flirting with him and he’s so nice to them!”  
“Are you talking about Captain Rogers?” asked Doom interrupting the conversation. “I just heard you talking about someone being nice to old ladies and presumed you are talking about him.Captain Rogers helped my aunt with her shopping one time and every since then she is insisting I should ask him out. I told her he was taken.”  
Here Doom paused for thought for a moment and then went on “But if he really is single, can I get his number off you Dr Stark?”  
“No I’m not giving you Steve’s number!One, he can do so much better and two he’s not been answering any calls from anyone for the last week!”  
“Anyone Dr Stark?not even Dr Banner when he needs to talk?”  
“Son of a bitch!!!! I never checked with Bruce!” and with that Tony stormed out of the ballroom leaving a bemused looking Doom and Rhodey behind him.  
After an awkward few moments of silence Rhodey asked Doom  
“So did your Aunt really meet Steve?”  
“No, but it was embrassing to see how oblivious Dr Stark was about his feelings and I thought that might help”  
“Who knows with Tony,fancy getting some canapés before they are all gone?”  
“Don’t mind if I do!”


End file.
